KIDNAPPED
by Yellowmiki98
Summary: Jack gets kidnapped! Rated T for possible intimate scenes in future chapters. I do not own rotg only my oc's Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost the guardian of fun was just strolling around E. Aster. Bunnymund's home aka the warren; enjoying the brisk temperature that the warren had changed to when he arrived, when he noticed the shadows dancing. He turned around quickly and ran in the direction he was sure bunny would be. At one point he glanced back and saw shadows gliding over the hills after him. "Bunny!" Jack jumped into the air hoping to fly away but shadows wrapped around his feet yanking him down. Jack froze them and tried again but shadows wrapped around his feet once more. Jack froze the shadows and started running again. Soon jack caught sight of bunny herding his eggs in the other direction. "Bunny!" He saw bunny's ears perk up and him turn around before the shadows wrapped around him.

Bunny had heard jacks first call but ignored it assuming jack was trying to prank him. However when the second came, more closer and more frantic even almost a little scared he turned around to see jack running towards him occasionally looking up or looking down. Then he disappeared. Bunny ran to where he saw jack and started looking around. All around him he saw nothing but greenery and shadows. Bunny looked around confused. He could have sworn he saw jack trying to run to him only to disappear a second later. Bunny tapped his foot twice on the ground and taking one last look around hopped through the hole.

HEY Y'ALL SO IF YOU HAVE READ MY STORY WINGS LIKE SNOW AND ARE WAITING FOR AN UPDATE JUST LET ME SAY IM SORRY I FOUND MY NOTEBOOK THE STORY IS IN AND THEN LOST IT AGAIN. IM SORRY I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I FIND IT. SO SORRY


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO Y'ALL SO I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And this chapter too. Oh and I have a little challenge. So While you are reading you will be introduced to four of my oc's. I tried to detail them and I would like you all to see if you can figure out what each of the four spirits represents. If you can you have bragging rights? Does that sound good? Or you can give me a topic and I will write a story or chapter about it. ENJOY

Jack opened his eyes to a stone chamber. There were five doors branching off. "Ah jack you're awake." Jack turned his head as far as he could with the ropes that restrained him. From what he could see there was only a swish of a black cloak . Wait black cloak? All of a sudden there was a swirl of wind and rose petals in front of him that soon revealed a man in an expensive black suit and red tie. He looked to be of Asian descent. He seemed to look jack over before jacks attention was brought to the right where flames had erupted from the floor. When they disappeared a man stood in a pool of embers. He had long red hair, green eyes and pale skin. His attire consisted of an expensive blazer that he had clearly ripped the sleeves off of. Underneath the blazer he wore a long sleeve plaid shirt. His pants matched his blazer in the sense that it once was expensive but now had holes almost everywhere's. Jack had just managed look away from the strange mans eyes when a droplet of water splashed on his left cheek. Turning his head he saw a rain storm with flys flying around it. The storm didn't let up but a figure started forming. The figure started becoming clearer until the fog cleared revealing a man who seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. He had red streaks down his cheeks suggesting he had been crying recently. He wore a long black trench coat with a hood. Jack could see a dark blue shirt under the trench coat. The flies broke away from the storm and started swirling around and around each other. They started connecting to one another until finally they turned into a man who looked almost African. He wore a black cloak that covered his body. His face was horrific to look at. His lips were sewn shut but occasionally jack would see a maggot of fly crawl out from between his lips. His eyes were black with red veins showing. His face had pock marks littering his face along with boils. Jack could see a wooden stump poking out from underneath the mans robe. Jack glanced around at the four men he could see and studied them the way they studied him in return. The one on his right seemed to want to burn a hole through him. The one in front of him seemed to observe everything about him. Jack even saw him lick his lips. The two to his right seemed to just be observing him waiting for him to escape. The one with the grubs kept occasionally twitching a hand in his direction while the other one seemed to look into his soul. "Jack... I see you've met my friends." Jack watched as pitch emerged from the shadows in front of him. He laid a hand on the man in front of jacks shoulder which the man quickly brushed off. "You... have friends? I've always thought you were a crazy nightmare hermit." At pitch's look of confusion jack explained. "You know a man who lives by himself with only nightmares to talk to." Pitch sneered at jack. "Oh I have friends let me introduce you.

SO IM NOT VERY GOOD AT COMEBACKS YOU PROBABLY CAN TELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTERSTAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT


	3. Authors note

Dear readers,

So I don't know if anyone has

Read this story yet or not but I have decided if I don't get at least five reviews I'm going to end all the stories I have been writing. I'm sorry for being bossy and harsh but i feel like no one is reading this. I know some of you are waiting for the next chapter of wings like snow and a day off but in some cases I'm too stressed with school and permit tests and family vaca and Christmas that I have come down with a bad case of writers block. That is Whr I enjoy receiving reviews they give me motivation and sometimes inspiration. For readers of wings like snow I have found my notebook I repeat I have found my notebook let the celebration commence. I will type up the next chapter but I will not post it until I get five reviews. I don't care what the review is for all I care you can just put a period and send it and I'll be happy. Thank you for reading this and my stories in general

Peace Yellowmiki out :)

P.s. I cannot wait to hear from you


	4. Authors noteagain

Dear readers,

that's to those who have reviewed so far.

I would like to acknowledge the two reviews I have received so far,

Elektravamp-thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it. Also can you pm me I have a idea that I think is interesting but it has to do with one of you stories. Thank you if you can, also I have not received any of the other reviews from you. Sorry. I've got a question for you though can you guys the spirits that kidnapped Jack??

Guest- hey there. *waves merrily* so you said chapter two was a little hard to read how so? Anything I can do to help? Also thanks for enjoying this story. I'm going to ask you the same thing I asked elektravamp above can you guess the spirits who kidnapped Jack???

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED I APPRECIATE IT. LIKE I SAID FIVE REVEIWS SO THAT MEANS THREE MORE. THANK YOU. IT NEAND ALOT TO ME THAT YOU GUYS ARE REVEIWING ON MY STORY. AND LET ME JUST SAY YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE SURPRISED AT WHERE THIS STORY GOES. LETS JUST SAY THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE GENDER SWITCHES.

Yellowmiki out


	5. Chapter three

Bunny emerged from the hole that he had created to find himself in the middle of Christmas preparations. "North?" He called. A nearby yeti heard and pointed him into the direction of norths personal workshop. Thanking the yeti bunny set off in the direction he was directed. Soon after dodging yeti after yeti carrying some sort of toy or other Knick knacks, bunny made it to norths workshop. The door was closed but bunny could hear some sort of Russian opera playing. "I'll never understand his taste in music." Bunny said shaking his head and walking up to the door. He moved to open the door but stopped and instead knocked. "What be matter Phil? I'm trying to get so- oh bunny good to see you. Sorry yetis always knocking on me door. Never get any peace and quiet." "Sorry to bother you mate but jacks gone missing." "Missing how so?" "Well he was just hanging out around my warren letting me work when he started yelling my name. I ignored the little ankle biter the first time but when he started yelling my name again I turned to see him running towards me. Then without warning he disappeared almost as if he was pulled into the very ground. I looked every for him but could not find the fella." "Eh you must just be over reacting he probably left a while back and your lack of sleep was causing you to hear things." "I have been sleeping." Bunny protested. "Ah but that's where you are wrong my friend we have eyes you know. We can see. You have bags under your eyes your slouching. And you have been very irritable these last couple days." "Fine I haven't been sleeping it's just..." bunny trailed off not really knowing a reason himself. "You're right North I just need some sleep that's it. Do you have anything?" "Yes my friend I do have some thing somewhere... ah here. Take this twenty minutes before bed and you will be sleeping like a cow." "North I think you are thinking of sleeping like a log." "No I think it is sleeping like a cow." "Whatever north and thanks." "No problem bunny." Bunny left through a bunny hole much to norths dismay. North just sat there staring at the blue and white flower that had sprouted before mumbling something about making a spell that rendered bunny's holes useless. He the got to work grabbing a hammer and a handful of nails prying up the boards extracting the flower and putting them back in place.

2 WEEKS LATER.

"Guess what Jackie boy." Jack rolled his eyes and burrowed deeper into the old mattress he had been provided with. "I said guess what." Jack just ignored the man standing in front of him. Pitch growled. He grabbed jack by his hoodie and pulled him to his feet... bringing the mattress with him. Pitch pinched his nose and proceeded to fight jack for possession of the mattress. "Jack just give it up already." "Just a few more minutes." Jack pleaded. "No!" Pitch said more annoyed than ever and finally managed to yank the mattress away from jack. Jack just groaned and sagged in pitch's grip somehow making himself heavier than normal. Pitch sighed once more and dragged jack towards one of the five doors that branched off of the stone chamber. The door he was walking towards had a big fat black 1 painted on it with what looked like a horse painted underneath. Pitch reached into the many folds of his robe and pulled out a key. It was black iron with a carving of a horse making up the handle. He then proceeded to unlock the door and drag jack in. Pitch chained jack to the wall and pulled out a katana. Jack's eyes widened when he recognized it as tooth's. Pitch grinned and drew the katana down jacks hoodie effectively cutting it open. Jack struggled as his hoodie was torn down the front. Jack then peeled the hoodie off and made a shallow cut along jacks arm. Pitch continued cutting jack over and over again for the next five hours finally pitch drew back and admired his work. Satisfied pitch unchained jack and let him fall to the ground. Then he dragged him to the stone chamber and threw jack onto the mattress once more. Jack was unconscious by the time his body landed on the mattress. Pitch walked away.


	6. Chapter 4

THE NEXT DAY

"Jack... jack...jack...jack...JACK!!" "WHAT IS IT GREED?" Jack said sounding annoyed. "Wow got an attitude do we? Well no matter we shall over look that because it's Tuesday. That means we can spend some time together." Greed grabbed jack by the hair roughly and dragged him to the door on the left of pitch's. This door had a big fat two scrawled on it with a rough sketch of fire. Greed grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. This key had a handle that looked like a blazing fire. The metal was red. Greed dragged jack into the room and like pitch chained jack up. Jack still recovering from pitch looked up weakly. Greed reached into the shadows and pulled out jacks staff and a lighter. He removed one of his throwing knives from its harness and started heating the metal. He then pushed the blade against jacks staff making an indent. Jack shrieked and greed did it again and again each time he got a cry from jack. After a bit greed threw the staff on the ground and reheated the knife before placing it against jacks temple. Greed added to jacks collection of cuts for two hours before he let jack go. Jack was once more thrown onto his mattress.

I'm sorry I know this is short and doesn't have many details but I didn't want to submit all of you to the gruesome details swirling around in my head so I settled for just giving you an idea of what greed does to jack...also if some of you haven't guessed yet greed was the one who stepped from the flames on jacks right. Can you guys who the others are? You'll be introduced to two more next chapter. I know some already know because you guessed and I told you...before you all guess though I want you to know they are not the horsemen of the apocalypse. However one of them is similar. That Is a hint. Also to figure out who the one is think and pay attention to the details I provided about their appearances. They should help you. I'm excited to see your responses *hint hint* ;). Enjoy


	7. Chapter 5

WEDNESDAY

"Jack sweetheart, time to wake up? I've got quite the day planned for us." When jack didn't answer lust turned jack over so that he was on his back and finding a deep wound pushed on jacks stomach. Jack's closed eyes clenched and he tightened his hands into fists. Finally after placing more pressure on the wound lust managed to get jack to open his eyes. "Aww there are those beautiful blue orbs...I was worried I wouldn't be able to see them again." Lust grabbed a fistful of jacks hair and dragged him to the room. Jack clawed at his hands quickly growing afraid. He could deal with greed and pitch but lust unnerved him. He always played around with jack touching places jack didn't want him too. It always scared jack. Wednesday's were the worst day off the week for him. It was lusts day to have complete jurisdiction over what happened to jack. Usually he just chained jack to the wall and touch him in places and ways jack did not like but jack knew one day he would do so much more that would scar jack for his life. The room lust used was in the next to greeds and two doors away from pitch's. The key looked like a rose with thorns. Lust unlocked the door and dragged the boy inside to the far right. He would chain jack up and put on classical music and grope jack. Jack hated it. Usually jack closed his eyes but this time jack felt a sharp pain in his chest causing him to open his eyes. Jack cried out a bit causing lust to look over at him. He could see the look of confusion on the mans face. Finally the pain subsided but left jack feeling emptier then normal. It was then that he realized what had happened. His fear had unlocked the cage that locked up the other him. Lust could feel his panic and smiled walking over to him started playing with his hair. Jack knew he had to calm down before he freed it...it wasn't for safe for it...who knew what these five would do to him if they knew what was locked up inside him. Images started playing in his head. All of them of what his five kidnappers would do to it. Jack panic rose as he fought to close the cage once more. He needed his potion to lock it but maybe he would be able to keep it closed until the guardians saved him.

THURSDAY

Jack groaned. For the last thirty minutes sadness had been poking him non stop. This was always how he woke jack up. That or infusing sadness into jacks dreams. This would make him wake up crying much to sadnesses pleasure. Finally jack got annoyed and opened his eyes wide. He glared at sadness who just grinned. Sadness had his own room like everyone else but he never seemed to use it. Not that jack could complain. It meant he could stay on the mattress most times. Sadness would circle him and whisper things too him like how he failed his little sister, how jack was a failure, or the guardians despised him and only recruited him because MIM told them to do so. Jack knew he was just trying to get to jack. Sadness loved to pull up some of the worst memories jack had whether it be from this life or his previous ones. When he did that jack would always fight him with happy memories. But jack knew he wouldn't last for much longer. He put up many walls but each one was torn down by sadness. Jack was tiring and just wanted to give up but the thought of the guardians always gave him strength and gave him hope that helped him fight. But it had been two weeks since he had been kidnapped.he could feel his hope dwindling.


	8. AN

Hello all so this is a authors note. I know it probably is the name of the "chapter" but still.

Anyways I want to let you know I'm not gonna be able to post at all for the next couple weeks and there may not be a new chapter until after January first. I'm going away for a couple days for a family vacation and can't bring my iPad so I can update and my iPod is so small that I'm not going to even try. Also after I get back I'm going to be on school vacation and probably will have a lot of chores to do around the house frommfinding a place for all of the new things I'll be getting for Christmas to just general chores. Um I will still be writing but won't post. Also one acts or the New England drama festival is going to be starting soon so I will be posting less and working on that more. Sorry in advance. Now on to thank yous

Thanks to the following readers who favorited and followed:

Randomreader26

Fanhubclub

Vpedersen95

DragonBaby22

(I think that's all if not tell me in a reveiw and I'll include you)

Also I got this huge reveiw from someone named... zorra reed...did I spell that right? I tried to read it but it cut it off and I can't find it in the other reveiws and I really want to read what you have to say so could you maybe send it to me again only this time in separate reveiws? It would really be helpful. Oh wait I just found it. Thank you for that reveiw I know demanding those reveiws was probably not the best idea but I hadn't gotten any before hand and I didn't see any notifications saying I received a follower or had been favorited (at least that I can think of) and I was getting desperate I thought no one was reading so I decided to do that though you should know I was reluctant to do so.but when I got the reveiws I was so happy. I won't do it again that's for sure but I was desperate. And thank you I don't know where that last line came from it just should I say appeared? But once I wrote it down I was like yeah this is too amazing to not keep. And I will try to go a little slower while writing I guess I may or may not have gotten excited. *blushes and rubs neck sheepishly* Sorry. Anyways thanks for the reveiw it means a lot I'll probably consult the reveiw a couple of times in the future. Thanks a lot have a good Christmas, hanukkah and I feel like there's another but I'm drawing a blank though I still hope you have a good December. Oh and happy new year in advance


	9. Chapter 6

he could feel his hope dwindling and each time he could feel the bars of the cage he so desperately tried to keep closed crumbling. Soon the cage would be no more and it would be free. Jack sighed. He knew he should get to sleep before his last kidnapper awoke him but with the hurricane of thought wreaking havoc on his mind he couldn't. Finally after what seemed like forever jack felt his eyes drooping. He sighed in relief and fell into a nightmare plague sleep. But jack didn't care.

All to soon jack was awoken by a silent voice in his head. At first he thought it was sandy but there was a huge amount of menace underlying the words. Jack shivered realizing that it wasn't sandy. No it was his next torturer. He opened his eyes and saw sicknesses black bloodshot eyes. He recoiled. Sicknesses just smiled and grabbed jacks hoodie. He pulled him up so that jack was standing. Hen he grabbed jacks arm rolling up the sleeve. Jack cringed at all the scars that marred his arm. His torturer smiled before trailing a finger down his arm. Where his finger touched boils appeared. Jack watched as sickness removed his finger. Jack knew what he was going to do next and bit down on his lip. One by one sickness popped the boils causing puss and blood to erupt and pain to shoot down his arm. Jack muffled the cry that was fighting to escape only whimpering when sickness was done. What sickness did next always surprised him. Sickness pulled a dirty and bloody handkerchief out and started wiping up the puss and blood. Once he was done he pulled jack towards the room they always used. It was bare and dark with nothing in it except for chains on the far wall. Sickness chained jack up before prying his mouth open. He pulled a vial of a dark liquid out of his robe and dumped the contents down his throat. Jack tried to keep from swallowing but sickness plugged both his nose and mouth making him swallow before he could breathe. Sickness smiled before jacks vision faded out.

When jack awoke once more he was back on his mattress but jack was cold. He was shivering and knew somehow that he had bloodshot eyes. Jack curled in on himself trying to regain some heat before remembering he didn't have any heat. His body was as cold as ice. Jack uncurled and wrapped himself up in his mattress. It was worn and most of the springs were gone but jack didn't care the mattress provided heat he so desperately craved. Jack tried to remember what happened but couldn't. The last thing he remembered was sickness pouring something down his throat. Jack then realized sickness must have given him one of those illness potions he was so famous for. He had studied many of the potions in books. There was one that could give you the measles, another that would kill you slowly, another that would slowly make your body shut down and destroy itself. There were many more that jack had heard of but couldn't recall. There was one that jack was scared of the most. People called it the black virus. It gave you nightmares every night, made you hallucinate and finally if sickness gave you a certain amount it could kill you. Your mind was said to just shut down and without your bodies main control center your body destroyed itself. Jack shivered just thinking about it. He looked up hearing the sound of footsteps. What he saw surprised him standing there looking down at him and sneering was north. Next to him was bunny and tooth. On the other side was sandy floating on a cloud of sand like normal. Jack ignored the fact that they had their weapons out and ran to north. Jack attempted to wrap his arms around north but like normal his arms were too short. "GUYS!!! You're here. You don't know how happy I am to see you. I don't think I would have lasted much longer. I was starting to lose hope that you would rescue me. "Who ever said anything about coming to rescue you?" Bunny said ripping jack away from north. Jack landed on the ground and looked up at the guardians in confusion. " what do you mean?" He asked his attention was pulled towards tooth who had started laughing. It wasn't her usual cheerful and airy laugh no this one spoke of violence and cruelty. It wasn't even a laugh per say it was more of a cackle. "Look at how confused he is." She said pointing at him looking at the others. She looked back at him sneering. "Did you really think we cared about you?" "I...I..." "he did. How pathetic. Who could ever care about you? All you do is make a mess wherever you go. You made a mess during Easter in 2012. You made a mess of us. We were perfectly happy before you. Why manny chose you I'll never understand. We have been wanting to get rid of you from day one. Now we have an excuse." Tooth said cackling. All of them turned their backs to him and walked into the shadows. Jack stared after them. Tears started falling down his cheeks. He didn't notice when everything faded to black. He didn't notice when he fell asleep once more. All he knew was despair. His center started crumbling and he could feel the cage crumbling a little more.


	10. Chapter 7

When jacks vision returned to him he was in the same room as always. Except he could feel a presence besides his own. Jack looked around seeing nothing but black. Then out of the blackness emerged two figures. They looked almost as if they were made out of smoke. They were gray and seemed to almost be shapeless except for where jack could clearly make out a head but other than that the neck down it looked like smoke. As they came closer jack was able to make out their faces. What he saw made jack nearly choke on sorrow. The figures wore the faces of his Little sister and mother. Jack could only stare at them as they stopped in front of him. Then the smaller one who wore the face of his sister opened its mouth and shrieked before raking its nails across his face. When it opened its mouth again it said "it's all your fault... you left us when we needed you...because you left us you killed us too...without you we starved to death... you failed us...you promised!!" It shrieked to him. Jack could feel the tears fall down his face. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." The thing growled and jumped on him scratching him and pulling on his hair. Jack didn't even fight back he allowed his little sister to hurt him. It wasn't until his mother joined in that he broke. He fought back eventually gaining the upper hand and flinging them into the wall where they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jack just sat staring at where they disappeared before looking away and crying. Through his despair he could feel the cage crumble away and he felt as his other self freed itself but he didn't care. All he could think of was how he was truly alone. He fell asleep once more but found he couldn't care less.

When he awoke it was too hands on his shoulder shaking him. He groaned but the hands wouldn't stop. Finally he opened his eyes slightly. "Come on dearest I know you're awake...it's Sunday. You know what that means!" Jack closed his eyes once more feeling revolted. Lust was there trying to wake him up so they could...spend the day together. Finally lust growled and picked jack up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. Jack kept his eyes closed the entire way. It wasn't until he heard the music get turned in did he open his eyes a crack once more. He saw lust looking the other way and shut his eyes once more before he could turn around and see. Lust seemed to walk up to him a second later and started touching him all over. It wasn't until lust touched him below his waist did he open his eyes. He saw lust looking at him grinning. "I just love those eyes Jackie." Then lusts joyful expression turned to one of confusion. It was then that jack could feel his body changing...shifting. He could feel his chest grow and swell. He could feel as his waist shrunk. His face narrowed and his hair grew. "It would seem as if our little rooster is truly a little hen." Lust said grinning once more before he started stroking her hair.


	11. An again I know I do a lot of these

Dear readers,

Let me just say thank you for waiting I feel like I should have tried to post last week but I was at Disney and between the late nights and the fact that my parents insisted on making my spare time be almost non existent I couldn't update until today. Anyways so I received a review from a guest or user named just me I have no idea which one. So the review:

just me:wait WHAT?! what is happening? he is changing? in to what? i first thought elsa from frozen but that cant be. im so confused.i just started reading this evening, and first i was kinda sceptical. when i finnishid reading i was totally caught up in the story. i dont feel like the story about jack frost, because he barely reacts like i would expect from jack frost. but i dont mind. even though some parts are kinda unlogical, i really like the story, i look forward to the next chapters.xxx mePs. please dont let, whatever he is changing into, be elsa i am so confused. jack and elsa are rather a couple than 2 versions of the same person.

It seems like I need to clear some things up. First off Jack is not turning into Elsa she will NOT I repeat not making an appearance in this story. No Jack is turning into a female version of him named jakeline. When Jack was raised from the lake he wasn't a male instead he was a female. He would wander around in his female body until one day he heard a prophecy (you'll find out what the prophecy is soon) which he figured out was about him... Or her. Jack didn't want the prophecy to come true so he disguised himself as a male using a potion from a friend. Every three years he would drink the potion. But when Jack was kidnapped he had been approaching the time when he needed to drink the potion once more. The potion eventually wore off faster than normal due to his fear and pain. The potion from sickness was the last straw and the cage was destroyed letting his true form to come out. I think I've said enough though. If I say anymore I'll spoil the story. Just keep that in mind . Like I said before Elsa will not make an appearance in this story. This is a normal old fashioned fanfiction not a crossover. Thank you very much!

Secondly what do you mean he doesn't react the way you feel he would. Can you shed some light on that I would like to hear your suggestions. Thank you please all of you keep reading reveiwing it helps so much. It really does it reassures me that people like this story an actually read it.

Don't be a stranger ;)

Your fellow reader and writer,

YELLOWMIKI98


	12. AN (01-10 09:08:22)

Hey guys,

so I'm sorry to say that I'm gonna have to take a break from the stories though I refuse to abandon them. They are my babies and I won't let them go. Now the reason for this is midterms are next week and I want to do the best I can also one acts are starting up and I'm in tech so if I wasn't taking a break I would definitely not write too much because... well I'm a drama nerd and would concentrate most of my energy towards drama soooooo Yeah. But if you don't mind I would like to ask a favor of some of you... you don't have to it's just there's an author her username is Sofie rose and she just barely published a new story now you don't have too but if some of you could check out her new story Always, no matter what i would be so happy. Thanks. Like I said you don't have too I just would appreciate it. Bye

-Yellowmiki out


	13. AUTHORS NOTE (02-22 14:20:32)

Dear readers,

It saddens me too say this but i will be taking an extended break from updating my stories. I'm sorry...dont panic I'm going to be back, i just need some time to get rid of this writers block. I have also started so many stories but have gotten bored of them so quickly that it worries me. I need to regroup my thoughts. I have also a boat load of schoolwork to take care of. My teachers have decided to assign four different projects in four different classes while teaching us completely different things. I'm getting stressed over this and trying to catch up but its not helping that I'm also worried about keeping you guys waiting. I know i said i would take a break due to the New England drama festival or one acts but i will probably not update until after at least maybe may. I dont know. I just have to take a break and get my thoughts together. Maybe ill have finished some stories by then and be able to share them with you guys. I hope you guys understand,

Sincerely

Yellowmiki98

I dont care if the whole world is against you or teasing you or saying your not gonna make it. Believe in yourself, no matter what

-Michael Jackson


End file.
